


Ocurre

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Underage Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocurre porque Bill está harto. Vuelve a ocurrir porque Georg prefiere desentenderse. Y sigue ocurriendo porque es Gustav quien toma las riendas del asunto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocurre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No mío, ciertamente tampoco suyo.

**Ocurre**

 

—Tom, despierta —murmuró Gustav, realmente sin desear que ocurriera.

Tendido sobre la cama del baterista y semi inconsciente gracias al alcohol que había bebido horas antes, el mayor de los gemelos apenas si soltó un largo gruñido de fastidio.

—No —balbuceó sin apenas mover los labios—. Muy… cansado…

—Muy ebrio, querrás decir —murmuró Gustav con cierta acritud—. Te bebiste el bar y seguro que algo más.

—Mmm… Estoy seguro que no fueron más de tres tragos.

—¿Antes o después de las ocho copas de champagne que tenías sobre tu mesa?

Tom resopló. —No lo sé. ¿Después, quizá?—Pausa—. ¿A quién le importa? Un poco de alcohol no mata a nadie a menos que se sea tan idiota como para ponerse detrás el volante y yo ya estoy en casa, sano y salvo.

Pese a todo, Gustav esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —No casa, sino mi habitación de hotel —enfatizó el sentido de pertenencia—. ¿Sabes que mañana tendrás una resaca espantosa, verdad?

—No olvides la regañada que me va a dar David.

—O Bill —apuntó Gustav a lo obvio—. Tómalo en cuenta.

—Ough, ni me lo recuerdes —rodó Tom hasta quedar de lado, acurrucándose muy de cerca contra el costado del baterista—. Pobrecito de mí.

—Tom… Alto —suspiró Gustav, no porque el mayor de los gemelos se estuviera lamentando de la suerte que él mismo se hubiera fraguado, sino porque éste le había pasado el brazo por el pecho y con un dedo lento, le estaba acariciando justo encima del pezón—. Tom, en serio. Basta.

—¿Uh? —Abrió un ojo el mayor de los gemelos.

—Siempre te pones meloso cuando estás ebrio. Siempre—resopló Gustav, atento a que pese a sus advertencias, Tom no cejaba en su empeño y ahora pellizcaba su pezón con insistencia.

—También me pongo caliente —le presionó Tom la pelvis contra su costado, haciendo válida su afirmación al demostrar cuán duro estaba—, ¿qué con eso?

«¿Qué con eso?», repitió Gustav en su cabeza. Se lo ocurrían mil y un respuestas verbales, pero en acción sólo ejecutó una de ellas: Besar a Tom.

Gustoso, el mayor de los gemelos correspondió el beso sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo.

—No me puedo desvestir solo —se quejó Tom cuando al cabo de unos minutos de besarse, resultó obvio lo mucho que le molestaba la ropa para seguir.

—Olvídalo, esto no va a pasar de-… ¡Oh! —Cayó Gustav de espaldas con el mayor de los gemelos encima de su cuerpo.

—Shhh —lo mandó callar éste con una vaharada que olía a vodka y a cigarrillos.

—Estás tan ebrio —repitió Gustav su afirmación de antes. Tan pero tan ebrio, que seguramente no recordaría nada de eso en la mañana. El riesgo valía la pena, o al menos eso pensaba con la cabeza en las nubes y Tom refregándose contra su cuerpo.

—Vamos, Gusti —ronroneó Tom, cayendo a un costado y por poco fuera de la cama—. ¡Mierda! —Se soltó riendo a mandíbula batiente, apretando al mismo tiempo las piernas—. Gus, Gusti, haz algo…

Acariciándole la mejilla con ternura, Gustav frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres que haga? Dilo.

—Tócame —se retorció Tom sobre el colchón, sonrojándose muy a su pesar.

Gustav así lo hizo, deslizando la mano por debajo de la camiseta que el mayor de los gemelos portaba y acariciando la suave piel que ahí se encontraba.

—Abajo, más abajo —gimió Tom cuando los dedos callosos del baterista rozaron la piel que su pantalón aún cubría.

—Pídelo como es debido —le ordenó Gustav contra el oído, rozando el lóbulo con sus labios—. Hazlo.

—Por favor, Gustav—murmuró Tom con los ojos vidriosos por el placer—. Tócame.

Sin molestarse con el botón, el baterista tironeó del pantalón del mayor de los gemelos hasta bajárselo apenas pasado el trasero, ropa interior incluida. Como si se tratara de un premio bien conseguido, Gustav admiró con fascinación la erección que Tom portaba.

—Mierda, casi duele —jadeó Tom segundos antes de que el baterista sujetara su pene y comenzara a masturbarlo con lentitud—. ¡Ah, ah!

—No seas tan ruidoso —le amonestó Gustav, usando su otra mano para guiar a Tom por la barbilla hasta que sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo.

Esa nueva ronda de besos fue más intensa que la anterior, y para Gustav no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando al cabo de unos minutos de doble estimulación, el mayor de los gemelos se corrió en un largo gemido, arqueando la espalda por largos segundos para después caer laxo sobre el colchón. El baterista no sabía si era porque Tom aún era joven e inexperto a sus dieciséis años, pero no le recriminó la falta de resistencia por la simple y sencilla razón de que había sido perfecto pese a lo breve. Una pequeña gota de ambrosía que de momento, bastaba.

—Wow… —Exclamó Tom, removiéndose incómodo cuando el semen que había caído en su estómago adquirió una consistencia fría y pegajosa.

—Espera —usó Gustav el borde del edredón para limpiarlo—. ¿Mejor?

Tom hizo un pequeño puchero. —Casi, uh-uh. Eres tan bueno conmigo… —Susurró con las mejillas arreboladas—. Siempre tomas cuidado de mí cuando soy un chico idiota con el alcohol. Gracias… Gracias, Gusti.

—Hey, descansa. No digas más.

Regresando a su actitud protectora de antes, Gustav apartó su cadera del costado de Tom, evitando a toda costa demostrar cuán excitado había terminado de su pequeña experiencia. En su lugar, se limitó a besarlo un poco más, esta vez con lentitud y cuidado, pequeños besos por todo el rostro que culminaron con Tom durmiendo a pierna suelta y él masturbándose con culpa al borde de la cama.

Aquella noche, igual que otras tantas de semanas atrás, la pasó en vela y viendo malos programas en televisión por cable del servicio que el hotel proveía.

Con Tom roncando sobre su lado de la cama, era lo único que le quedaba.

 

—Ugh, aquí apesta a alcohol —dictaminó Bill lo obvio, cruzado de brazos y con aspecto enojado. No era para menos. Desde el baño adjunto, tanto él como Gustav, podían escuchar a Tom devolver el contenido de su estómago desde su lugar hincado en el suelo—. Y te lo mereces, Tom. Sabes bien que sí.

—Oh, cállate de una vez —ladró el mayor de los gemelos antes de que una nueva oleada de vómito lo tuviera doblándose en dos víctima de sus propias arcadas.

—No peleen, no es el momento —suspiró Gustav, abandonando su zona de confort para ayudar a Tom con su asquerosa tarea. Recogiéndole las rastas con una mano, usó la otra para acariciarle la espalda en relajantes movimientos circulares, en espera de que al menos se detuviera—. ¿Mejor?

—Oh, Gusti… —Gimió Tom en un registro tan parecido al de la noche anterior, que el baterista se paralizó por medio segundo, aterrado de qué iba a ocurrir a continuación—. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué a tu habitación. Jamás volveré a beber de vuelta.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes, idiota —le recordó Bill desde el marco de la puerta, arrugando la nariz en el acto apenas el aroma del alcohol y el vómito lo golpeó de vuelta—. Y tú insististe en venir con Gustav. Casi golpeaste a Georg cuando sugirió que lo acompañaras.

—No lo recuerdo —ladeó Tom la cabeza—. Sólo…

—Lo mejor será olvidarlo —sugirió Gustav—. No es nada que un par de aspirinas y mucha agua no puedan solucionar.

—Mmm —concedió Bill—. Bueno. Pero hablo en serio, Tom. Que bebas hasta perder la consciencia, no es divertido para nadie.

—Gustav piensa lo contrario —se apoyó el mayor de los gemelos contra el baterista, sin tomar en cuenta lo acelerado del ritmo cardíaco de éste—. Él cuidó de mí toda la noche, ¿verdad?

—Uhm, sólo me aseguré que no se ahogara en su propio vómito —murmuró Gustav por lo bajo, separándose de Tom en el acto y recomponiendo su expresión—. Da lo mismo, tenemos que alistarnos para salir a tiempo del hotel.

—¿Toca Munich? —Confirmó Bill su siguiente destino y recibió un asentimiento de vuelta—. Ok, iré a empacar. ¿Vienes, Tom? —Se dirigió a su gemelo, pero éste abrazó más de cerca la taza del baño.

—En unos minutos —balbuceó con los ojos cerrados y la piel verde—. Adelántate.

—Como quieras. —Malhumorado y sin ánimos de disimular, el menor de los gemelos abandonó el baño y después la habitación, cerrando detrás de sí la puerta con un portazo que hizo vibrar las paredes.

—Ouch, mi cabeza —se presionó Tom las sienes por el ruido—. Jamás, lo juro, volveré a beber.

—Eso dijiste en Berlín, también en… —Calló Gustav cuando el mayor de los gemelos le dedicó una mirada que nada tenía que ver con su estado actual—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ves así?

—Lo volví a hacer, ¿no es verdad?

—Tom…

—Sólo dilo.

—Pues… —Hesitó Gustav en dar una respuesta—. Sí, lo siento.

Tom se mordisqueó el labio inferior. —Nah, es mi culpa. Fui yo el que…

—Pero yo debí de decir no…

El silenció reinó de pronto en el pequeño baño y así fue por largos segundos hasta que Tom descargó el agua del retrete y con dificultad se puso en pie.

—Sé que no es una buena excusa, pero fue el alcohol —disculpó Tom sus acciones de la noche anterior; la misma cantaleta de semanas, incluso meses atrás que ya había perdido su eficacia y veracidad. Él lo sabía, de la misma manera en que Gustav también, pero cubrir las apariencias iba primero.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Es decir —carraspeó el baterista—, no pasó nada. Y no es asunto de nadie.

—Uhm, sí… —Le puso Tom el brazo a Gustav en el hombro—. Gracias.

Por un segundo, Gustav ponderó la posibilidad de que ese ‘gracias’ fuera a causa del orgasmo de anoche, pero rápido desechó esa posibilidad. Era de locos o mejor dicho, para volverse loco.

—Mejor voy a mi habitación a empacar antes de que Dave tenga oportunidad de ver en qué estado estoy—trastabilló Tom al hablar, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano derecha a la nuca en un ademán muy suyo que denotaba nervios y quizá algo más—. Y eso, sí. Uhm.

—Suerte con eso —lo despidió Gustav, escuchando después un segundo portazo que confirmaba su estado actual: Solo, en la más profunda de las confusiones.

Y sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa, apenas perceptible, se formó en sus labios. Porque él sabía, y sabía muy bien, que todo volvería a pasar.

Es lo que ocurre con las rutinas, y lo que existe entre él y Tom desde por lo menos tres meses, cae ahora en esa categoría tan especial.

Tom volverá a beber, a tambalearse ebrio por alfombras rojas, finos tapetes y el parqué reluciente de cada fiesta o entrega de premios a la que asistan; el alcohol circulará libre por su garganta y dentro de su sistema en interminables shots de tequila, flautas largas de burbujeante champagne e incluso cerveza de barril si es todo a lo que sus manos codiciosas pueden aspirar. Será así, y por ende, Tom terminará en su habitación de alguna u otra manera, porque para entonces Bill estará harto y Georg volverá a desatenderse.

Gustav entonces tomará las riendas en el asunto y el resto, simplemente ocurrirá.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
